1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information management. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for gathering, analyzing and managing information from various sources and presenting the culmination in a single source.
2. Background of the Invention
The development of the Internet and the proliferation of technology have heightened awareness of the magnitude of information that is available. Such information is often critical for individuals, companies and organizations in determining future actions as a result of considering prior goals or achievements. Further, such information may be attained and presented through various tools. A significant obstacle in conventional information management is presenting all relevant information within a single tool.
Conventionally, various tools for presenting information have been used. Of such tools, four popular examples include flow charts, databases and software applications, web navigation and neural networks. Each such example has certain advantages and disadvantages. For example, there is an overload of information in traditional databases. There are too many pages to consider in web navigation. Most flow charts are “soft” relational rather than fully representative of the way systems work and are populated by tangible resources and populations of end-users. Neural networks are limited to “cause and effect”—conditional algorithms that do not capture the dynamic flow of an entire system or industry. Above all, these approaches can rarely simultaneously capture the “who” and “where” and “how” of most systems—a failure to connect resources, populations and functions in real time and based on real facts. What is needed is to solve the problem of providing an intuitive flow for dynamic information that is not only complex but changing/updating through time.
Thus, a need exists in the art to provide a tool that has the ability to capture information from various sources and present the information through a single tool by presenting the relationship between the sources and the impact of such sources upon other sources.